


so a cat person and a dog person fall in love

by abeyance



Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: ...and forgot their differences while they were at it.tumblr prompt fill.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	so a cat person and a dog person fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> **26: how dare [you] ******
> 
> **  
> **  
> **28: something about [them] ********  
> **  
> 

He counted approximately 3 seconds after the small white floof disappeared around the corner before the expected response:

A huge gasp (check), an incoherent string of curses (check), and the sound of his girlfriend’s petite feet marching into their living space, nails of the puppy against the hardwood following close behind her (check and check).

“Jon! What–” As soon as Dany appeared in the door frame, the white puppy barked excitedly, jumping up her legs. Jon bit back a smile at the sight of her overdone face of betrayal. “How dare you! I said no dogs!”

“I said no cats,” he told her, words rehearsed on the drive home.

“I thought you were joking,” She said, softer, watching him walk over and pick the fluff ball up.

“So did I.”

“Yeah, well.” She raised tentative fingers up to the fuzzy white head. “Tell that to Rhaegal. He’s not going to come out from under the bed for a week.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dany hummed a laugh of agreement. 

“Besides, you should be proud of me. I’ve been volunteering at the shelter for weeks and only now giving in.”

She smiled up at him, visually giving in herself.“Yeah? And why is that?”

“Something about him,” Jon said. “Stood out among the rest.”

“Ah,” Dany exclaimed sarcastically, eyes lighting with playfullness. “Said that about me, too. That your go-to line?

“Well, I got to keep you,” Jon played. He leaned into her to press his lips at her forehead. “So in this case, I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [request prompts via my tumblr anytime!](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> either self-conjured or pick from:  
>  **[one sentence/phrase prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******
> 
> **[one word prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******


End file.
